


Hung Where You Can See

by Ray_Writes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Suggestive Themes, or pre-getting back together rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Oliver and Laurel find themselves caught in a holiday-themed trap, and Thea certainly isn't helping.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: Lauriver Holidays 2020





	Hung Where You Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Today's theme was mistletoe, and you can probably all guess what that means. Enjoy!

Oliver loved his sister dearly, but there were moments he wished she’d never had to become a vigilante. Usually those moments had to do with the trauma she had over killing — even if temporarily — Sara Lance, the turmoil that came from working with and then having to face her own father on the battlefield and the general loss of innocence.

But sometimes? Sometimes she was just as much of a pain as when they were kids.

Oliver leveled his best stern look. “Just cut the rope.”

“Starting to lose feeling in my toes here,” Laurel muttered at the same time, clearly taking a similar attitude of irritation with their current predicament.

“Are you kidding?” His sister asked. “This is hilarious!”

“Speedy!” He and Laurel scolded together, heads turned in her direction. He could feel her breath wash across his cheek all the same and had a feeling she could in reverse by the way her eyes flicked towards his for a brief moment, glare freezing.

“Not until you follow tradition,” Thea maintained. “It’s nearly Christmas, come on.”

Not for the first time, he looked up at the little sprig of mistletoe dangling from the line that had wrapped itself around the top of the lamppost he and Laurel hung from, feet swinging a few inches off the ground. The rest of this ridiculous contraption consisted of a bola arrow that had the two of them stuck wrapped up chest to chest. Nobody but Cupid would design something so ludicrous and so frustratingly effective.

The love-obsessed archer had finally caught onto the fact that the Arrow looked a little less like Roy Harper and a little more like the Green Arrow, and she’d renewed her quest for his affections with a vengeance. She was knocked out on the ground with her wrists in cuffs courtesy of Thea, but not before she’d managed to fire off one last arrow Laurel had tried to push him out of the way of, believing it to be lethal only for it to spring apart and catch them both in its trap.

Oliver could only guess he had been meant to be the solitary target, a nice ‘present’ for Cutter to saunter up to and unwrap at her leisure. His stomach turned at the thought. Though as he looked back down at Laurel, a different sort of feeling settled in his gut. A feeling a lot like nerves.

He tried, not for the first time, to try and wriggle his arm free to reach for the arrows still strapped to his quiver, close but just too far. It didn’t help that each little shift of their bodies made him increasingly aware that certain parts of Laurel’s anatomy that he had once been on very familiar terms with were pressed right up against parts of his anatomy. The struggling also seemed to do little more than tighten the ropes.

Laurel huffed out a breath. “Look, let’s just do it.”

“What?” He asked dumbly, pausing mid-useless reach.

“Kiss, Ollie. It’s that or spend another who knows how low hanging like a couple of stockings from the mantle.”

“Oh. Right.” He licked his lips, then wondered if that made this worse. Would it be weird for his lips to be wet? He pressed them together to see if that would take some of the moisture away.

Laurel’s own lips were painted red the way she tended to when out on patrol. They stood out from the black of her mask and the paleness of her cheeks in a way that was eye-catching. He’d done his best the last several months to avoid staring at them but it was unavoidable now.

“I’m not gonna bite you,” she said, again drawing him out of his thoughts.

Oliver snorted in disbelief. He knew better than most people Laurel had a thing for catching a lip with her teeth. At least she had whenever they’d been together.

She seemed to realize what he was thinking, too, for her face colored a little pink. “You know what I meant.”

“You know the cops are probably gonna get here eventually,” Thea called out.

“Yeah, thanks, Speedy. We’re not the ones keeping us here.” Or killing the mood. Not that he’d been trying to set a mood. Unless Laurel wanted a mood? It was tricky keeping in mind that she had no feelings for him when she was gazing up at him with those large, green eyes and their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly together in this captive embrace.

“Just lean in, okay?” She helpfully advised him even now, her own lips starting to pucker as he tilted his head down. Oliver closed his eyes the split second before they met, not sure if he could handle seeing the aftermath of this trip to their past.

Laurel’s lips were as warm and soft as he remembered them being, maybe more so. He felt his mouth start to open of its own accord before remembering himself. Laurel gave the barest ghost of a sigh as she seemed to do the same. The tip of his nose brushed hers, and the cold caused his eyes to flutter open to gaze back at her. There was confusion, longing and regret in her eyes, the same things he was sure were mirrored in his own.

He couldn’t stand feeling like this anymore.

Oliver strained his neck to reach her again, a slight sway forward and then back where they hung as he kissed her again, this time with everything he’d held back from saying or doing all this time as they’d grown closer again in friendship and as partners. The nerves in his stomach turned to sparks of excitement as she responded to his mouth on hers in equal measure, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth the way she once had, the way she _still_ did because it was Laurel always—

“ _Ummm_ ,” said Thea in a small voice that was no less startling, and he jolted back to awareness. Laurel blinked in shock back at him. “Not that I don’t love this development — cause I do. I really do — but I can definitely hear sirens coming, so I’m gonna get you guys down real quick.”

She darted towards them and used her sword to make quick work of the bindings, then danced out of reach. It didn’t matter; both their feet had fallen asleep, and they staggered into each other like newborn foals.

“I- thanks,” Laurel said, tucking a bit of her hair back behind her ear as they held each other’s arms to keep steady.

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice rough. Oliver cleared his throat.

The sirens were getting louder, so as quickly as they could with two of them regaining feeling in their legs, they took off for their bikes.

“So I can drive myself if you two want some _alone time_ ,” Thea remarked.

“I think you’ve done enough for one night,” Oliver told his sister. He chanced a glance at Laurel, whose lips twitched before she looked away to start the one bike’s engine. Oliver found himself smiling as well as he started his own, following the two of them back to the base. He’d see if he and Laurel could arrange for some alone time there.

So maybe his sister sometimes lacked subtlety. He couldn’t deny that following her advice often led him to just what he desired most.


End file.
